Jori Weekend
by Azkadellio
Summary: Originally titled 'Hollywood Arts' Fright Night'. After Hollywood Arts' Halloween dance, Tori and Jade head back to the Vega house for some 'alone' time. What happens the next morning? And the day after? One way to find out. Rated M for smut in final chapter. Jori with hints of background Brina.
1. The Dance

**Since it was a tie between humor and smutty, and thanks to Jay aka Jordan and Floodtail- AKA Floody, I'm writing both.**

**I wrote the smutty one first, then this one, but posted them on different days so I wasn't posting two things in one day and getting confused.**

**The prompt for the humor is as follows:**

**Hollywood Arts throws a Halloween Dance/Party, and everyone has to dress up as their favorite movie character. Tori goes as Katy Perry (it'll end up counting because Kay Perry has her documentary, at least I think it's a documentary), Jade goes as Tawny Walker Black from _'The Scissoring'_, and I don't know about the others yet. During the dance, Tori and Jade end up winning _'Best Couple Costume'_, though their costume's aren't related, and share a dance in front of the school, which gets cut short when Sinjin makes a comment and Jade chases him around the school. Jori is already together, no other couples determined yet, though I might throw in Puckentine and Brina.**

**Pairings are Jori, Puckentine, Brina, and Carly/André. (I don't know what to call the Carly/André pairing. I'd use Candre, but that's the name for Cat/André.)  
><strong>

**The title isn't alluding to anything 'frightful', it's actually just the name of the Halloween dance.**

**This is longer than the smutty one, simply because I didn't want to jump into the dance. I wanted to add how each character comes up with their costume idea.**

**Tori's outfit is based on Katy Perry's outfit in her music video '_Roar_'. I've never seen the video, I'm only basing it off of pics I found online.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**No POV**

"Hello class!" Sikowitz calls, walking in through the door in the front of his class. "It's a wonderful Friday, isn't it?" He asks, tossing his bag aside like he usually does, coconut in hand.

"No. The Halloween decorations suck, no one's dressed scary, and the barista got my coffee order wrong." Jade says from beside her girlfriend Tori, sending a glare at the teacher.

"Not everyone likes scary, Jade. We have enough of that with you." Sikowitz says with a smile, ignoring the glare from the Goth. "Anyone else have anything to say about Halloween?" He asks the rest of the class.

"Can I invite my Northridge girls to the dance tonight?" Rex asks, bouncing on Robbie's leg.

"No." Sikowitz and the gang says to the puppet, Jade's more of a yell than anything else.

"You know you love Northridge girls." Rex says, 'looking' at the others.

"Only if I'm allowed to recreate every gory death scene in the most popular horror movies ever created." Jade says in a deadpan. "And the only girl I love is Vega." She adds, giving her tanned girlfriend a seductive look.

"Jade. No mating in school." Sikowitz warns, looking at Jade.

"We're not animals." Tori says with a blush, looking away.

"You have your moments." Jade says, smirking.

"ANYWAY!" Sikowitz says, cutting off whatever Tori was about to say to defend herself. "Now, tonight is Hollywood Art's first ever Halloween dance. Allow me to introduce to you all, 'Halloween Fright Night'!" He says jovially, arms up, as a poster unfurls from behind him, the string keeping it rolled up undone by Sikowitz's arms, showing a large Jack O'Lantern with zombies and witches around it.

"That's the poster?" André asks, staring at the poster, an eyebrow raised critically.

"Yes. I made it myself." Sikowitz says with pride, smiling at the class.

"Can I use my scissors to make it better?" Jade asks simply, already pulling her scissors, a shining silver pair with blood red handles, from her boots.

"Give me." Tori says, not looking at Jade, her hand out.

"Fine. You're lucky you give mind blowing orgasms." Jade says, setting the scissors in Tori's hand.

"JADE!" Tori yells, hitting Jade's shoulder.

"Ooh, details please." Rex says, eyeing the two girls.

"Give me those back." Jade says, snapping the scissors from Tori's hand, aiming to throw them at Rex.

"Throw those and I tell my dad about how you get in the house all the time." Tori warns just before Jade flings her arm forward and releases the scissors.

"Before Rex gets too excited or Jade destroys someone or something, let's go over the dance tonight." Sikowitz says, pulling the scissors out of Jade's hand and setting them on top of his bag. "Now, Principle Helen has asked-slash-ordered me to tell all of you that you must come in costume. There are three big categories for prizes. Well, only three. I didn't bother making anymore." He says, erasing the drawing of a room from the white board.

"Can we dress up as anyone, or anything, we want?" Jade asks as Sikowitz erases everything on the board.

"I'm getting to that." Sikowitz says, turning to face the class. "Now, the first category is Most Original, which means no using a costume seen a thousand times before." He says, writing the category down on the white board. "Second, Most Opposite Couples Costume', which is where the two costumes of the couple have nothing to do with each other, like Jade dressing up as a demon and Tori dressing up as an angel, they don't really commingle, if you catch my drift." He says, eyeing the two girls.

"What if we come as two pairs of scissors stuck together where the blades are spread apart and meeting at where the blades meet?" Jade asks, smirking.

"As or say anything sexual again, and I'm setting up an alarm on my window." Tori threatens, smiling when Jade gives her a worried look. "Continue, Sikowitz."

"And the final category is 'Best Couples Costume', where the costumes match and look well done, not hastily thrown on at the last possible second." Sikowitz says, writing down the category on the board. "And she also told me that all costumes must be from a movie, television show, or the like." He says, writing the rule down.

"Can I dress up as Glinda The Good Witch?" Cat asks with a hopeful look, staring at Sikowitz.

"Is she in a movie, television show, or the like?" Jade asks sarcastically, groaning a bit when Tori elbows her side.

"Yeah. She's in the _'Wizard Of Oz'_, remember?" Cat asks, not catching the sarcasm from Jade.

"Of course she remembers. She wants to dress as the Wicked Witch Of The West, don't you Jade?" Tori asks, quick to interrupt anything Jade would try to say.

"Ooh, and Tori could be Dorothy, André could be the Cowardly Lion, Beck the Tin Man, Robbie the Scarecrow, I know someone for the Wizard, and I know a dog who could be Toto." Cat says quickly, grabbing her phone to send a text.

"Put your phone away, or I shave every hair off your body and wax it, then find a way to prevent you from ever growing it back." Jade warns, glaring at the redhead.

"Phooey." Cat says, putting her phone away and holding her hair with her hand, keeping a cautious look in Jade's direction.

"One more threat, and I'm rooming with Trina." Tori says, using another threat on Jade.

"You wouldn't dare." Jade says, snapping her head to Tori, eyes and tone showing the slight hear if that would happen.

"Try me." Tori says, not backing down.

"I think I should chime in before something bad happens." Sikowitz says, staring at the two girls. "You know what, I have a lot to do for the dance tonight, so class dismissed. Go home and work on your costumes. Doors open for the dance at 7:30." He says, climbing out the window, leaving his bag behind.

"Not without these." Jade says quickly, grabbing her scissors before following Cat out the door.

"How about we all meet up at my house by 6:30? That way, any last minute prep work can be taken care of a bit better." Tori suggests as she heads to her locker to exchange her books. "What about the rest of our classes? It's only first period." She says, opening her locker as Jade leans against the locker beside Tori's 'Make It Shine' locker.

"Fine by me." Jade says, checking over her scissors. "I'll stop by my house to grab my costume then meet at yours. I'll need your help with some of the stuff. And who cares about our classes. They all suck anyway." She says as everyone else nods in agreement to the first part.

"Will any of it be me helping you with your costume, or us having sex while no one's home?" Tori asks as the others head to their lockers.

"Sex first, then costume. We'll need to shower anyway." Jade says in a sexy whisper, leaning forward a bit. "Though we might have to take a second shower before getting dressed." She says, pecking Tori's lips. "Meet me at my car in five minutes." She says, walking away.

"I don't think we'll be getting ready in time for the others." Tori mumbles, closing her locker.

**-At The Vega House-**

Sure enough, when the gang walks in a little after seven, Tori and Jade are still 'getting ready'. Thankfully, it was Cat who caught them since the guys stayed downstairs and made themselves comfortable.

When Cat walks into Tori's room to find them, she catches Tori and Jade in a mutual oral satisfaction position, letting out a giggle at the two girls not knowing she's there.

"CAT!" Jade yells, making little move to cover herself from Cat's prying eyes as Tori shuffles to hide herself with her blanket.

"It's not my fault you're not ready yet." Cat says, again giggling. "I recommend you shower and get dressed before the guys come looking for you." She says, walking out. "Ooh, and you might want to hurry up and get each other off. Hee hee." She says, closing the door and leaving.

"I hate when she just walks in." Jade says, ripping the blanket off of Tori. "Think we can get each other off quickly, or did Cat completely ruin the mood?" She asks with a sexy smirk.

"The mood is as dead as Trina's chances with Johnny Depp." Tori says, rolling off her bed and grabbing her bra and panties. "I'm gonna shower and put on my costume, you do the same." She says, heading for her en suite bathroom.

"Ooh, sounds fun." Jade says, following Tori to the half-Latina's bathroom, making no move to cover herself.

"You use the one in the hallway. Get there quickly in case Cat or the guys come up." Tori says, closing the bathroom door behind her and locking it, hoping Jade doesn't pick the lock.

"Fine." Jade says, putting her shirt and skirt on, grabbing her strapless bra and underwear.

A half hour later, Tori and Jade are back in Tori's room, both in their bras and panties, doing each others' make up.

"Could you please put a robe on? You're nipples are very visible." Tori says as Jade does her eye make up, the pale girl's breasts, and nipples, in the tanned girl's face.

"No, I'm good." Jade says, finishing the make up. "Finish my make up, and we can get dressed." Jade says, sitting down beside Tori.

"Fine. Let me tell the other's we'll be a while first." Tori says, grabbing her phone and sending a quick text. After getting various messages back from her friends, Cat's telling her to 'be quiet', Tori finishes up Jade's make up. "There, not put your dress on Tawni." Tori says a few moments later after finishing the eye shadow.

"You got it Katy." Jade says, standing up and heading for Tori's closet, where her Tawni Walker Black dress is hung up. "I can't believe you're wearing this outfit of hers." Jade says, eyeing Tori's Katy Perry outfit.

"What's wrong with it?" Tori asks, grabbing the wig.

"You look like a slutty Tarzan." Jade says, watching as Tori puts on the raven black wig, matching Katy Perry's hair from her 'Roar' music video.

"I do not look slutty." Tori says, glaring at her girlfriend. "And it's Jade, not Tarzan." She says with a 'humph' to Jade.

"It's a leopard print strip of cloth tied between your tits, which are small in comparison to Katy's, by the way, and a grass skirt." Jade says, eyeing the top. "And how can you wear a bra? The top doesn't have straps." She says, watching as Tori grabs the top.

"I'm taking the bra off." Tori says, glaring at Jade. "I just put the bra on so you wouldn't try to grab them all day. Now turn around so I can put the top on without you grabbing me." She says, turning around herself.

"You still didn't say anything about the comparison." Jade says smugly as she turns around, stepping into the bloody wedding dress.

"Since when do you care about my boob size?" Tori asks, dropping the bra and quickly tying the top on, putting the arm bands on her forearms. "I thought you loved having the bigger tits between us?" She asks, putting the bracelets on.

"I do, but I know you like big tits, and I figured you would've made it look like you have bigger tits to fill out the outfit better." Jade says, zipping up the zipper, as much as she could. "Zip me up." She says, taking a few steps back.

"Fine. And I'm not giving myself bigger tits for the costume. If anyone has a problem, I'll let you deal with them." Tori says, zipping up the rest of the zipper. "Hand my the sandles." She tells Jade, pointing to the small Roman style sandles by her closet.

"I thought she was barefoot?" Jade asks, grabbing the sandles as Tori puts the grass skirt on, making sure it's tight enough not to fall off, but loose enough not to constrict her waist.

"She is, but I'm not walking around barefoot." Tori says, taking the sandles from Jade and putting them on. "Ready?" She asks, watching as Jade grabs the scissors Cat gave her for Christmas a while ago, the scissors from 'The Scissoring' and puts them in the waist of the dress.

"Yep." Jade says, putting her black combat boots on and tying them up. "Put a jacket on." She tells her as they go to leave.

"Why?" Tori asks, looking over the outfit. "Is something wrong with it?" She asks, looking back to Jade.

"No, but I don't want Beck or André, or Robbie for that matter, to stare at you all night." Jade says, staring at Tori.

"I'll be fine. No one'll say anything because they know you'll kill them, especially in that outfit." Tori says with a small laugh, walking past her.

"I'll kill them no matter what." Jade says with a smirk, following Tori.

A short moment later, the two girls walk down and stare at the four teens on the Vega couches, watching 'The Corpse Bride'.

Cat, who earlier was wearing a trench coat to hide her costume, is dressed as Elsa from 'Frozen', her usual red hair dyed white for the costume, something Jade and Tori didn't notice when she walked in on them earlier.

Robbie is sitting beside her, dressed as a mad scientist, his black afro-like hair now spiked up and dyed gray, Rex missing, thankfully.

André is dressed as Wolverine, from the first X-Men movie, and his girlfriend, Carly Shay, going dressed as Jean Grey.

And last but not least, Beck is dressed as Batman, half of a couple costume he came up with his secret girlfriend Trina, who's going to be dressed as Catwoman.

"Where are Sam and Carly?" Tori asks as she and Jade go to the living room.

"They're at the apartment getting ready. They'll meet us here soon." Cat says, watching Johnny Depp's character play with his deceased dog's skeleton.

"What's Sam going to be dressed as?" Jade asks, heading to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Anna." Cat says, eyes on the movie.

"Wait, your couple's costume is Elsa and Anna from 'Frozen', the sisters?" Tori asks, confused, staring Cat.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, refusing to look away. "Now shh. He's playing with his puppy." She adds, shushing Tori.

About ten minutes later, Tori opens the door after hearing a knock, letting the two girls, Carly and Sam, in. "Everybody ready?" Tori asks as Carly goes and sits on Andre's lap, dressed as the Catwoman from 'The Dark Knight Rises'.

"You got any ham?" Sam, dressed as Anna, asks from beside Cat.

"There's ham and other kinds of food at Hollywood Arts. Let's go." Jade says, finishing her coffee. "NOW!" She yells when only Tori moves towards the door.

"Calm down, Jade. We got time." Sam says, standing up and helping Cat up, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Never. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down." Jade says slowly, glaring at the Disney princess dressed Seattleites roommate of Cat's.

"No fighting, or I'm switching every song on your Pearpod to songs Trina sang." Tori warns, both girls, before Sam can say anything in response.

"How is that a threat?" "You wouldn't." Sam and Jade say respectively, the Goth a hint of fear where the natural blonde says with confusion.

"It's a threat because my sister sings as well as cat's fighting, and yes I would." Tori tells Sam, then Jade. "Let's go. I want to see what Sikowitz did with the Asphalt Cafe." She says with a smile, opening the door.

"I thought Jade was supposed to be the mean one?" Cat asks, arm hooked with Sam's, as they leave the Vega house.

"I learned from the best." Tori says, grabbing Jade around the waist.

"Yeah you did." Jade says with an insinuative tone.

Ten minutes later, four of that spent with everyone fighting over who goes with who, the group arrive at Hollywood Arts, the eldest Vega sister already there. "I'm gonna look around the inside." Beck says with an odd tone, heading into the school.

"Does he think we don't know he's dating Trina?" Tori asks, watching Beck go.

"Who knows. Let him think what he wants." Jade says, walking towards Festus and the Grub Truck. "I'm getting a soda." She says, pulling Tori with her.

Waiting in the short line at the Grub Truck, Jade and Tori give each other quick kisses while the people in front decide on what they want.

"How can I help you buddies?" Festus asks, interrupting the girls.

"What do you have that looks like blood?" Jade asks, holding Tori close.

"We have Mountain Dew Code Red and cherry Kool-aid." Festus answers with a smile.

"Give me some Mountain Dew. What do you want Vega?" Jade asks, turning from Festus to Tori.

"Same." Tori answers as Festus grabs the cups to pour the soda.

"Hey Jade." The girls hear from behind them. Turning around, they see Sinjin dressed in a tux, fake blood splattered over it. "Would you like to be my bloody bride?" He asks, getting too close to Jade.

"Walk away and change into something else, or the blood covering that tux won't be fake." Jade warns with a low growl, sending a glare to the boy.

Without a word, Sinjin turns and leaves quickly, not seeing the smirk Jade sends him.

"Here are your drinks, buddies." Festus says, sticking out the window of the Grub Truck, two cups in hand.

"Thanks. What do we owe you?" Tori asks, grabbing a small change purse from inside the grass skirt.

"All drinks are free tonight." Festus says.

"Oh. Thanks. See you Monday Festus." Tori says when Jade starts to drag her away.

"Why do you always act nice to him?" Jade asks, sipping her soda.

"I'm not acting, and I figure it's best to be nice to the guy who makes our food." Tori says, smiling to Jade.

"Hello everybody." Sikowitz says over the microphone, catching everyone's attention, from the small stage set above the Asphalt Cafe, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and grass hula skirt.

"Hi!" Cat calls with a big smile and wave.

"I would like to announce the four couples for the 'Best Couple' category." Sikowitz announces, not even five minutes into the night, barely anyone in the Ashalt except for the gang and a few shruggers.

"Isn't this way too early for this?" Tori asks as Sikowitz names the couples, which are Sam and Cat, Carly and André, Beck and Trina (who came out as Sikowitz was talking, holding hands), and Tori and Jade.

"And the winners are...!" Sikowitz announces, opening an envelope. "TORI AND JADE AS TAWNI WALKER BLACK AND KATY PERRY IN HER '_ROAR_' MUSIC VIDEO!" He yells into the microphone, laughing joyfully.

"WE'RE NOT DRESSED IN COUPLES COSTUMES!" Jade yells, glaring at Sikowitz.

"But you are a couple, and that's good enough for me." Sikowitz says, walking towards them. "Since Jade is most likely the man in the relationships, she gets the crown." He says, still into the microphone, as he puts a black crown with dark purple material on Jade's head. "And we all know Tori is definitely the woman." He says, making no move to move the microphone, as he takes out a tiara, matching the purple of the crown, and puts it on Tori's head.

"Did I miss something?" Carly asks, staring at Sikowitz and Tori and Jade.

"It's Sikowitz. It's just how he is." André assures his girlfriend.

As Sikowitz puts the crown and tiara on Jade and Tori, the rest of the gang watch and fight the urge to laugh at the angry look in Jade's eyes, and the shocked one in Tori's.

"I'll be your king Jade." Sinjin says, walking up to Jade and attempting to take the crown from Jade's head, something the others know won't end well.

"Run, Sinjin." Tori warns, eyes still wide in shock.

"NEVER. TOUCH. ME!" Jade screeches, eyes burning with anger and Sinjin.

"Don't kill me!" Sinjin calls out as he runs away, screaming in terror.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK, SINJIN!" Jade calls after him, running after him at full speed, her scissors in hand.

"Oh, God. This won't end well." André says, watching the shocked Tori and pissed beyond anyone's knowledge Jade.

"I think she made me pee again." Cat says, curled up against Sam, watching where Jade ran.

"We're what?" Tori finally says, staring at nothing.

**Hope this was funny, or at least, parts of it were. I guess I lied when I said the name of the one-shot doesn't mean anything. I'm pretty sure Sinjin is filled with fright, and Jade being Jade won't help things, I'm sure.**

**I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. The Next Morning

**This is the unplanned, at first at least, sequel to _'Hollywood Arts' Fright Night'_. This one takes place the morning after.**

**I thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited the smutty one-shot from earlier this week, and the humor one that this one is the continuation of.**

**To ScottyBGood, to answer your question from the latest chapter of _'Roommates'_, about if I prefer Halloween or Samhain, I kinda like Samhain better, thank you for asking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters.**

**No POV**

Near fifteen minutes after Tori's shocked words from Sikowitz's surprise announcement, Jade finally makes her way back to where Tori has remained standing since the news, her blood-stained wedding dress slightly ruffled from chasing Sinjin all through the school.

"You okay babe?" Jade asks with a slight pant, no sign of sweat on her face of course.

"We're what?" Tori asks, staring ahead blankly.

"Has she been like this the whole time?" Jade asks the others, rubbing Tori's lower back, between where the top of Tori's costume is tied and the waist of the skirt of the half-Latina's costume.

"Yep. A little bit after you chased Sinjin off, she said the same thing she just said, staring at nothing." André tells her, his arm around Carly's shoulder.

"I'm gonna take her into the Black Box and help her relax." Jade says, guiding the stunned brunette into the school.

The two stay in the school's small theater for over and hour and a half, silence passing between them as Tori finally gets her thoughts in order.

"Better?" Jade asks, rubbing Tori's shoulder, as Tori starts to breathe normally again.

"Why did he pick us? There were actual couples dressed in matching costumes, yet he picks us." Tori says, shaking her head.

"He's Sikowitz. You know how he is." Jade says, kissing Tori's cheek. "Ready to head back out?" She asks, staring into Tori's eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tori says, standing up with Jade.

"Come on. Cat texted while you were still out of it. She wants to know if we'll go trick or treating with her around some of the safer neighborhoods." Jade asks, leading Tori to the double doors.

"I guess. It could be good to get away from the craziness that is Sikowitz for a bit." Tori says with a small laugh, Jade laughing with her.

"Not a bad point." Jade says as they walk through the halls towards the doors that lead to the Asphalt Cafe.

"Where's everyone else?" Tori asks when they get to the Asphalt Cafe, not seeing any of their friends.

"Already at their cars, waiting for us." Jade says, guiding Tori to where she parked her car earlier.

For the next hour and a half, the group of teens walk around a few of the neighborhoods where they know it's safe, like those where cops live or close to a populated area where crimes are rarer to happen.

Arriving back at the Vega house, everyone goes their separate ways, the Goth staying with her girlfriend, since Trina is still 'missing' (Everyone knows she's staying the night with Beck at his R.V. since the Vega parents are going to a police event and won't be back until the next day.)

"Could you wait until we're at least in my room?" Tori asks as Jade unzips the dress and lets it drop to the hardwood floor of the Vega's living room, the curtains over the downstairs windows thankfully closed so prying eyes don't peak.

"I could." Jade says, stepping out of the bloody wedding dress, her black half-cup bra and g-string, as well has the black hose covering her legs, on full display to the half-Latina. "But I didn't." She adds, kicking off her shoes.

Two hours later, after an unplanned, though fully enjoyable by both girls, love session, the two girls finally fall asleep on Tori's bed, their costumes still laying on the living room floor.

The next morning, Jade wakes up to the smell of her favorite coffee, black with two sugars and a hint of pumpkin spice creamer. (She only allows the creamer around Halloween, and if Tori is the one serving it.)

"Aw, you're wearing clothes." The still nude Goth says as she sits up, her large breasts on full display to he girlfriend, staring at the sleep shorts and spaghetti strap belly shirt.

"My parents came home early. You're telling them why our costumes are laying all over the floor downstairs." Tori says, handing Jade the coffee. "And cover up in case they come in. I don't want them seeing your girls." She says, pulling the blanket up to hide Jade's chest.

"So, do Trina and Beck think we don't know they've been fucking since after we started dating, or that that's why Trina didn't come home and Beck was in a hurry to get to his R.V.?" Jade asks, sipping the coffee, letting out a slight moan at the taste.

"Apparently, they have no idea we know." Tori says, noting Jade's lack of acknowledgement on what Tori said about Jade explaining why the costumes are scattered downstairs.

"Tori! Jade! Can you two come down here please?!" David Vega hollers up the stairs.

"Give me a minute David! I'm topless!" Jade yells with no shame, smirking at the blush that quickly grows on Tori's cheeks and the appalled look on the brunette's face.

"JADE! DO NOT TELL MY FATHER THAT!" Tori yells, hitting the Goth's chest.

"Should I call back down and tell him it'll be longer since you want to go another round?" Jade asks with a tone of innocence, purposely pulling blanket down, exposing her tits, the tit Tori's been hitting bouncing a bit from the hits, the nipple getting hard from the act.

"Do and I break up with you." Tori warns, crossing her arms. "Now get dressed." She says, sliding off her bed.

"Fine. You're lucky I'm afraid your dad will shoot me if I piss him off too much." Jade says as she climbs off the bed, grabbing the black silk robe she keeps in Tori's room. "I need to use the bathroom. Head down and tell your parents I'll be there in a minute." She says, heading into Tori's en suite bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Ay ay, captain." Tori says with a proper military salute to the closed door.

"I saw that!" Jade yells through the door.

Ten minutes later, Jade finally walks down the stairs, waving at the three Vega's, her coffee cup in her other hand.

"What took you ten minutes when you said one?" David asks, raising an eyebrow at the Gothic girlfriend of his youngest daughter.

"What, I can't brush my teeth and brush my hair?" Jade asks, sitting beside Tori on the couch. "So, what have you heard about what happened last night? Because I swear, that guy was wanting to grab Tori's and Cat's asses, so of course I had to cut off his hands with my scissors." She says with a shrug, sipping the coffee.

"It's not about that." David says, fighting laughter at both Jade's antics and his daughter's shocked look. "We just wanted to congratulate you two on winning 'Best Couples Costume' last night." He says with a smirk.

"How did you hear about that?" Jade asks, staring at the police officer with slight shock.

"Cat likes to mass text. How did she get our number, anyway?" Holly asks, showing the girls her phone, and the text Cat sent the night before.

"I gave it to her when Tori and I started dating." Jade admits, taking a bigger sip of her coffee.

"Why?" Tori asks, staring at her girlfriend.

"Why not?" Jade counters.

"Oh, and girls?" David asks, cutting off whatever Tori was about to say in response to Jade.

"Yeah dad?" Tori asks, turning her attention to her father from Jade.

"Next time you enjoy each other alone, don't leave your clothes all over the floor." Holly says, finishing her husbands thought.

"Excuse me?" Tori asks, staring at her parents with shock as Jade busts out laughing.

"You would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for Jade leaving a note." David says, a smirk almost equal to Jade's.

"Note?" Tori asks, glaring at Jade.

"Yeah." Jade says, smirking, using the same tone she used when asked about posting the broken gimble incident of Trina's almost two years ago.

"See you later girls. We'll be around, so no loud noises." Holly says, walking upstairs, her husband behind her, both laughing, after handing Tori the note.

-Dear Mister and Misses Vega,

Tori and I are fucking in her room. The costumes are where they are because I couldn't wait, so we stripped and fucked on the couch closest to the door, the bathroom in the downstairs hallway, and Tori's bed.

See you in the morning.

Love, Jadelyn A. West.

P.S. Don't let Tori know. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Jadelyn A. West.-

"YOU TOLD THEM!? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU WRITE THIS!?" Tori yells, eyes on the note.

"After you passed out after the first orgasm I gave you, the one where you squirted across your room." Jade admits with a smirk. "That reminds me." She says, setting her coffee down.

"What?" Tori asks through gritted teeth, crumpling the note in her hand.

"Where's my g-string?" Jade asks, laughing at the glare from Tori.

**Hope this was enjoyable. Where I'm from, trick or treat runs from six to seven in the evening, so I wrote this during that time.**

**Random question? What were everyone's plans for Halloween yesterday? Mine were I watched _'Sucker Punch'_, the one with Jaime Chung and Vanessa Hudgens, not the one that looked like it had to do with fighting, then watched _'Fun Size'_, with Victoria Justice, and of course, reading fanfiction.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Tori's Failed Attempt At Payback

**I know I said chapter two was the sequel, not second chapter, to this. The reason is because when I first wrote it, it was only going to be a separate one-shot. I changed it to be a second chapter because of the review from Jay aka Jordan. And to Invader Johnny, you are very right in your question from last chapter.**

**I'm gonna try to keep these chapters taking place where the last one ended, or at least close to it. I'm also aiming to keep these humorous.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the name of this fic, let me know. I want to change the name since it's no longer a Halloween based one-shot, but I can't think of anything yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters.**

**No POV**

"Seriously, where's my g-string? That thing wasn't cheap." Jade asks as Tori sits in silence, staring at nothing.

"You told my parents, in a note, that we fucked?" Tori asks, staring at Jade. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asks, staring at Jade incredulously.

"What? They're okay with it. You know your dad likes me because I can't get you pregnant." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know what, Jade?" Tori says, standing up.

"What?" Jade asks, worried by the eerily calm from Tori.

"I think I need to get you a chastity belt." Tori says, walking up the stairs.

"You're kidding, right?" Jade asks, worried a bit by Tori's words.

"No. Maybe if you're unable to get laid, you might be less likely to say stuff like you did." Tori says, heading towards her room.

"Tori, come on." Jade asks, worried, as she quickly follows Tori to her room.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be cumming a lot more than you." Tori says, closing her door before Jade can walk in.

"Okay, you got me. You win. I won't say or write anything about our sex life again." Jade says, genuinely worried that Tori's 'threat' isn't a threat.

"Oh, I haven't even begun your torture." Tori says quietly, knowing Jade can't hear her. "I don't know, Jade. You really can't see, to help yourself. I think you need to learn a lesson." Tori says, smirking as Jade cautiously opens the door.

"What kind of lesson?" Jade asks, staring at Tori.

Without saying a word, Tori grabs a change of clothes and heads to her bathroom to shower. Ignoring the pleads from Jade, she closes and locks the door, fighting laughter.

"This is way more fun than it should be." Tori says with a snicker as she starts her shower, fighting laughter at the worry in Jade's tone at what she fears Tori might do.

Twenty minutes later, Tori walks out of her shower wrapped in a towel, a smirk on her face, as she wipes the fog off of the mirror.

"Tori!" Trina yells through the door. "Hurry up, I need to shower." She yells, pounding on the door.

"You have your own bathroom! Use it!" Tori yells as she dries off, changing into the yellow bra and thong combo she grabbed.

"But you have all my shampoo and body wash." Trina whines.

"Why did you put your stuff in my bathroom?" Tori asks with a sigh, putting on the yellow tank top and matching short skirt.

"I didn't. You must have put them there." Trina says when Tori opens the door, the towel she used to dry off wrapped around her hair, a robe around her, hiding her outfit from Jade.

"I never go in your bathroom." Tori says, closing the door behind her. "So what's the real reason, since you and I both know I never put them in mine." She says, preventing Trina from going into the bathroom.

"Never mind." Trina says with an odd smile as she leaves Tori's room.

"What the hell was that?" Tori asks, watching the closed door. "Jade, do you know what that was about?" She says, turning her head to face her girlfriend.

"It's Trina. Like I care about her." Jade says, looking up from her phone. "What's with the robe?" She asks when she notes the robe. "And why is it yellow? You know I despise yellow." She asks when she sees the color.

"This." Tori says, untying the knot and shrugging the robe off, smirking when Jade's eyes widen at the short skirt and tight tank top, as well as the color of the ensemble.

"I don't know if I should hit you or rip off your clothes and eat you." Jade says, eyes scanning Tori's body, stopping at the hips and breasts.

"Neither. Come on. Let's go to the park." Tori says, walking past Jade, purposely putting extra sway in her hips.

"Wait, the park? Why?" Jade asks, running to catch up with Tori.

"To feed the ducks." Tori says as if it was the simplest thing. "You're driving." She says, grabbing the last few slices of bread, leaving the unopened loaf in the breadbox.

"Of course I'm driving. You still don't have your license." Jade says, not trying to sound mean, but getting frustrated at how Tori's acting.

"Better start being nice." Tori says, opening the door. "Or the only action you'll ever get while we're dating is if you cheat on me or masturbate. And you know that if you cheat on me, my dad's shooting you." She says, closing the door behind her when Jade walks out.

"He will not." Jade says, unlocking her car, only going along with Tori's odd plan to humor the half-Latina. Okay, and in slight fear that Tori's threat about not getting laid isn't empty.

"He told you when we first started dating that if you break my heart in any way, he's shooting you." Tori points out, climbing in the passenger seat.

"He was serious about shooting me? I know he's be pissed at me, but shoot me?" Jade asks, closing her door and starting the car.

"He doesn't joke about shooting his gun." Tori says, not catching the possible innuendo.

"You did not just say that." Jade says, pulling away from the Vega house as she tries not to laugh.

"What? What's so funny about my dad shooting his gun?" Tori asks, confused by the humor Jade finds in that.

"Think about it, babe. We were talking about sex a moment ago, and then you go and say your dad doesn't joke about shooting his gun. Think, Vega." Jade says, driving towards the nearest park.

"I don't get it." Tori says almost a minute later, stuck on what Jade means.

"What thing, involved in sex, shoots things and is deadly, in certain circumstances, like a gun?" Jade asks, her laughter winning the fight.

"Oh, my God. Get your head out of the gutter." Tori says, groaning. "I so did not need to think about that." She says, shuddering.

"Hey, how do you think you got here? The stork?" Jade asks, laughing as she drives.

"That's it." Tori says, taking her PearPhone out and looking something up, a devious smile on her face.

"What, uh, what are you looking for?" Jade asks, all humor gone when she sees the smile on Tori's face.

"Did you know you can special order chastity belts custom designed?" Tori asks as an answer, smirking when she sees Jade's eyes widen.

"You're kidding, right?" Jade asks as she finally pulls into the gate of the park.

"You tell me." Tori says, showing Jade her phone, which indeed has a web page of chastity belts, a list of custom options, such as color, design, and others below an image. "I kinda want to get you a yellow one with bright pink trim." She muses, closing the page and pocketing her phone.

"You're kidding, right?" Jade asks again, not believing Tori. "And how did you find that page so fast?" She asks, finding a parking space.

"I was looking it up in while the shower got warmed up. Didn't you see me grab my phone?" Tori asks, feigning innocence as she climbs out.

"You are not ordering a chastity belt for me. You know those things can rust, right?" Jade asks, trying to deter Tori from her hopefully empty threat.

"The make them in a metal specially treated not to rust now." Tori says with a smirk. "Ooh, the duck pond." She says with a smile, running towards the duck pond with close to twenty ducks either wandering around the edge of the pond or in the water itself.

"Please tell me this is all a joke to get back at me for the note." Jade pleads, stopping a few years away from the pond.

"Okay. It's all a joke." Tori says in a tone almost believable, if it wasn't for the smirk on her face.

"Oh, hell." Jade asks, truly believing Tori is serious about everything, not seeing the way Tori is preventing herself from laughing now that her back is to the Goth, not wanting Jade to see her shoulders shaking from the laughter.

A half hour later, the last ten of which involved Tori dragging Jade to the pond to attempt, poorly mind you, to feed the ducks.

"I think I should invest in a vibrator and plenty of batteries." Jade says once both girls are back in her car.

"What about me? So now you're saying I can't get off, but you can?" Tori asks, buckling herself in.

"I'll buy you whatever you want. If this is what I have to look forward to after we have sex and I'm unable to stop myself from joking about it, I'll take the risk." Jade says, starting her car and pulling away, heading back to the Vega house.

"You know, this whole thing could've been avoided if you didn't write that note, right? Even the joking would've been fine, but a note?" Tori asks, serious. "Why would you do that? Did you do it purposely to humiliate me or something?" She asks, all joking aside.

"No. I wouldn't do something like that." Jade says, looking at Tori when they get to a red light. "I honestly didn't mean for your parents to see the note. I wasn't expecting them until around lunch time, not them coming home early. I was going to grab the note and cut it to shreds when we woke up, but they got home before I had the chance." She says, looking back at the road when the light turns green.

"Why would you write it in the first place if you were just planning to get rid of it?" Tori asks, staring fully at Jade.

"Because I was planning on making you breakfast, and I was going to 'accidentally' bring up the note for you to see while you ate. The cutting up would have happened after you freaked out to calm you down. I'm sorry." Jade says as she drives.

"I'm sorry." Tori says, feeling guilt. "I wasn't really going to buy a chastity belt or anything else. I just wanted you to not make jokes like that, especially to my parents." Tori admits, looking away now.

"Really? So, everything since your parents went upstairs was a joke?" Jade asks as she drives, glancing at Tori as she drives.

"Yeah?" Tori admits hesitantly.

"Damn." Jade says with a sigh, eyes on the road. "Kudos, Vega. You had me truly freaked all day. For that, and you better not tell anyone about this, I'm gonna buy you a strap on to use and you can fuck me and position you want. Hell, I'll even dress up as a slutty maid for you." Jade says as they near the Vega house. "I know how much you want me in a maid outfit." She says with a sexy whisper as she parks in her usual spot at the Vega's.

"Talk like that where anyone hears you, and I really will order a chastity belt." Tori warns, unbuckling herself and opening the door. "And the strap on better be purple and at least eight inches long." She adds by leaning into the still open door, smiling smugly when Jade freezes in her seat.

"Oh, I love her." Jade says as Tori heads to the front door, the Goth quickly following suit, after getting out and locking the doors.

**Hope this chapter was okay. The 'failed' part of it was Tori admitting she was joking because of how Jade acted throughout and towards the end when she saw how bad Jade felt about the note, in case anyone was unsure.**

**As I mentioned above, if anyone knows any better name ideas for this fic, let me know in either a PM or review.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Jade's Counter Torture

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I couldn't really think of a name, so I changed it to what I did since this takes place over the weekend after the Halloween party from chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters.**

**No POV**

Following the half-Latina into the Vega house, Jade keeps her eyes on Tori. Or, more specifically, the half-Latina's ass, which the Goth is sure the tanned girl is purposely putting more sway to.

"Hey girls." Holly says as the two girls attempt to go upstairs to Tori's room.

"Hey mom." Tori says with a smile, walking up to her mom. "You and dad doing anything today?" She asks, knowing Jade is eager to go upstairs.

"Just sitting home and watching some movies. Maybe go out later tonight. Why?" Holly asks, sipping a green tea.

"Just wondering. We're gonna go upstairs and work on our homework." Tori says, hugging her mom.

"Keep the door open." Holly warns, watching Jade with a wary eye, knowing the Goth's plans.

"Kay." Jade says with a groan, glaring at Tori while Holly laughs.

"Aw, why so grumpy?" Tori asks as they walk into her room, grabbing her bag and taking out her books for homework.

"Think about the conversation we had before we came in." Jade says, sitting on Tori's desk chair and spinning.

"What? I don't remember a conversation." Tori asks, hiding her smirk, as she starts her History homework. "You're not doing your homework?" She asks, glancing up.

"You do know the conversation, and no, I'm not doing my homework. I'm too tempted to strip and start masturbating because you're a tease, Miss Booty Shaker." Jade grumbles, her thighs rubbing each other through her jeans.

"Then take a shower. The shower head is detachable, you know?" Tori asks with a laugh as she opens her History book to the page.

"And you know this how?" Jade asks, interested in the conversation.

"Trina." Tori answers, smirking as she hides the truth, that she knows first hand that it's detachable.

"Oh, God. I think I'm gonna throw up." Jade groans, holding her stomach. "I so did not need to hear about your annoying sister getting off while taking a shower. It's bad enough I know she's fucking Beck." She says, eyes closed.

"Well, you asked." Tori says, starting to write down an answer to a question.

Over the next hour, Tori works on her homework while Jade glares at her, her thighs occasionally rubbing against each other. Finally, when Tori finishes all her homework and sets her books back in her bag, Jade wastes no time in pushing Tori back onto her bed, feverishly making out with her, trying to use Tori's thigh to get off.

"Down, girl." Tori says, breathless, as she pushes Jade off her. "You hungry?" She asks, sitting up and fixing her clothes, which got messed up from Jade's eagerness.

"Not for something your parents need to see." Jade groans, glaring at Tori.

"Then use the shower head." Tori says, heading for her door. "I'm gonna go make a sandwich. Want me to make you something?" She asks as she fixes her hair.

"How about a nice, baked apple cherry pie, the crust toasted a bit?" Jade asks, her eyes on Tori's crotch, the half-Latina not catching Jade's intentions.

"Uh, sure. Why cherry?" Tori asks, rubbing the part of her thigh that Jade was grinding on.

"Because you still have yours and I want to eat it." Jade says, licking her lips.

"I don't get it." Tori asks, staring at Jade with curiosity.

"I want to eat you again, like I did so many times last night." Jade says, not beating around the bush, so to speak.

"Jade!" Tori says, putting a hand over her crotch. "What if my parents heard?" She asks, glancing behind her.

"They're downstairs. Relax." Jade says with a chuckle. "Go make your food, I'm gonna use the shower head. Be downstairs in twenty." She says, stripping off her shirt and jeans as she heads into the bathroom.

"No shame, that girl." Tori says, rolling her eyes, as she heads downstairs, closing her door behind her.

"Where's Jade?" Holly asks as her husband starts a movie for them to watch.

"Taking a shower." Tori answers, hiding a blush, as she opens the fridge to grab the lunch meat for her sandwich.

"So I want to know what she's doing in there?" David asks his daughter as the DVD tray closes.

"No." Tori answers, grabbing the loaf of bread, a butter knife, and the mayo from the fridge, setting them all by the bologna, hard salami, ham, and cheese she grabbed earlier.

"Yeah, I didn't need to hear that." David says, knowing what Tori means.

"You asked." Holly says, amused by how her husband acts. "What movie did you choose?" She asks, acting as if the past conversation never happened.

"You'll see." David says as the previews show.

"Are you making one for Jade as well?" Holly asks, watching her husband warily, as Tori finishes the sandwich and starts putting the supplies away.

"No. She can make her own lunch since, well, you don't want to know." Tori says, hiding a blush, as she cuts the sandwich in half and puts the knife in the sink to be washed later

"I'm still in the room." David says, eyes on the screen.

"Sorry, daddy." Tori says in a fake child-like voice as she heads upstairs after grabbing a glass and filling it with pink lemonade and heading up to her room.

"I wonder if she uses that voice with Jade?" Tori hears her mom ask as she walks up the stairs, fighting laughter as she hears her dad groan and mom bust out laughter.

"You still in the shower?" Tori asks through the door to her bathroom as she sets her quick lunch on her desk, booting up her laptop.

"Oh, God." Jade moans, the sounds of her panting and the shower running, a slight vibration sound being muffled, most likely the shower head pressed against Jade's mound.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tori says with a smirk.

As the faint sounds from Jade getting off are heard by Tori, the half-Latina starts eating her lunch, taking a few bites of her sandwich as the sounds of Jade getting off start to affect Tori.

"FUCK!" Jade moans out, Tori jumping from the unexpected outburst.

Five minutes later, Tori's sandwich gone and about half of the pink lemonade gone, Jade opens the door and walks in, wearing only a towel, one that barely covers her breasts and hips, a hint of her shaved mound visible at the bottom of the towel.

"Hey babe." Jade says with a smile, panting as she opens Tori's dresser and grabs a pair of Tori's panties.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Tori asks with a smirk, her cheeks red with a blush, as Jade puts the purple pair of thong underwear she grabbed from Tori's dresser.

"I think the shower head's better than you." Jade says with a hidden smirk as she grabs one of Tori's bigger shirts, still too tight in the chest area, but neither Jade nor Tori mind it.

"You better be joking, or I can assure you I'll tell my dad about you masturbating with his spare gun. After you took all the ammo out and made sure the safety was one and the clip was out." Tori says as she slowly spreads her legs apart, hoping to alleviate the wetness accumulated between her thighs from Jade's moans and visage in a short towel.

"Yeah, that'd be believable if it wasn't for the fact that you told me where the gun is." Jade says, letting the towel drop as she digs for a pair of Tori's jeans, purposely grabbing one of her tightest pairs.

"He knows you found it because you basically flat out told him you knew it was in the garage behind his toolbox." Tori deadpans, smirking when Jade stops, the jeans only at her knees.

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that." Jade says, jumping to get the jeans the rest of the way, loving how Tori's eyes immediately lock onto Jade's bouncing tits.

"How do you think he'll react to hearing you used his spare gun as a personal toy, even if you did clean it before and after you got off?" Tori asks, quickly finishing the pink lemonade. "Oh, we might not want to go downstairs for a while." She says, wiping her mouth with the napkin she grabbed earlier before throwing it away in her trashcan, heading to her laptop.

"Why? What'd I miss?" Jade asks, sitting down on the bed behind Tori. "And what are you doing?"

"Well, I accidentally, kind of anyway, almost said what you were doing in my bathroom and when he said he was still in the room, I said 'Sorry daddy' in that innocent voice I use, and mom wondered out loud if I've ever used that voice with you, which of course I do, and he groaned and mom laughed." Tori explains as she opens the internet browser. "And I'm just checking the Slap." She says, clicking the star in the upper right of the screen and clicking on the link labeled '_TheSlap_' from the list.

"He's not gonna kill me in my sleep, is he?" Jade asks, worry in her voice.

"Of course not." Tori assures, looking through her friends' updates. "He'd never risk killing you when I'm around. It's when you're home, you've got to worry about." She adds with a smirk when she sees Jade's eyes widen in the reflection on her laptop.

"You're kidding, right?" Jade asks, worry in her eyes. "Right?" She asks when Tori says nothing.

"I'm gonna get a refill. Want to come with?" Tori asks, sitting up and grabbing the glass and heading out.

"You mean you're going downstairs, where your cop dad is, after what you just told me, and you want me following you?" Jade asks, staring at Tori incredulously.

"What's the problem?" Tori asks with an innocent smile as she leaves her room.

"Tori!" Jade says, standing up and chasing after her girlfriend.

"Is there a problem, girls?" Holly asks as the two girls get to the bottom of the stairs, Tori relaxed and Jade rushed.

"Nope. No problem at all." Tori says, heading for the fridge.

"So. Jadelyn." David says, using the same voice he uses before an interrogation. "We need to talk about you coming over." He says, turning his head to face the Goth.

"David, be nice." Holly says, smiling, as the movie, the classic movie 'Casablanca' playing on the t.v.

"It's not my fault Tori told you I was getting off in her shower." Jade says quickly, trying to put the blame on Tori. "It's her fault for getting me all hot and bothered." She says, pointing to the tanned girl in the kitchen, glass full of pink lemonade.

"Didn't we talk about you over sharing with my parents already today?" Tori asks, irritated with Jade's words.

"If I'm going down by getting shot, I'm not going down alone." Jade says, staring at Tori.

"You know what? How about Holly and I just buy you and apartment?" David asks, shuddering a bit as he looks back to the screen. "Far away from where I can hear what you girls do in your alone time." He says, closing his eyes.

"Hey, at least I didn't tell him about what you said before we walked in earlier." Jade whispers to Tori, her back now to the Vega parents.

"And if you do, I'll tell the whole school that you love Rainbow Dash from 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'." Tori warns, glaring at the Goth.

"You wouldn't." Jade says, glaring at Tori, a small amount of fear in her eyes.

"Try me." Tori says, sipping her pink lemonade the way Jade usually sips her coffee.

"What are you girls talking about?" Holly asks, staring at the two girls.

"Nothing. I'm going back to Tori's room to watch _'The Scissoring'_." Jade says, turning to the stairs. "Can you bring me a cup of coffee?" She asks Tori over her shoulder, being nice, fear of what Tori might do if she's mean again.

"Black. Two sugars." Tori assures with a smile.

"What was that about?" David asks as Jade walks up the stairs and Tori starts brewing the coffee.

"I have her whipped." Tori says with a smile, grabbing a spoon and the sugar packets she keeps stocked to get the sugar amount precise for Jade.

"It seems to run in the family." Holly says, smiling as she watches the classic movie. "I have your father whipped too." She adds, smiling when her husband's only response is to grumble.

"If you hear screaming, don't worry. It's just me screaming to the gore of _'The Scissoring'_." Tori assures her dad as she stirs the sugar into the coffee. "When's Trina supposed to get back?" She asks, noting the lack of Trina's usual antics.

"Later. She stopped by while you and Jade were out, said something about staying the night at a friends again. She grabbed an extra set of clothes then left. In and out in less than two minutes." Holly says, standing up. "Make sure that if anything other than a horror movie, you close the door and try to barricade as much sound as you can." She says in a whisper, hugging her youngest.

"Promise. No need to scare dad again." Tori says with a chuckle.

**That's it for this chapter. Hope this was amusing enough. This might go up to an M rating in a future chapter, I haven't decided yet.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Sunday Morning

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**This chapter has a bit a time skip, jumping to the next morning.**

**I know I said I'd be updating tomorrow, but I decided to start today. updates will be today, Saturday, and Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters.**

**Tori POV**

I wake up the next morning around 8:00 to Jade spooning me, her hips rubbing against my butt, one of her hands sliding up and down my side, occasionaly brushing against my breast.

"Jade. Wake up. You're horny." I mumble as I try to sit up. "Wake up Jadey." I try when she won't let me go, preventing me from moving.

"Don't call me that." Jade mumbles in her sleep, pulling me closer to her.

"Jadey, I have to pee." I try, squirming out of her grasp finally. "Wake up." I say, slapping her ass on my way to the bathroom.

"Don't slap my ass, or I slap yours in front of your dad." She mumbles, rolling onto her other side, facing away from me.

With that, I close and lock the door to do my business. And yes, the locking is important. Trina could walk in at any moment, as usual, if she's home. And Jade barges in and tries to seduce me, though she usually only does it when I try to shower or brush my teeth, not going to the bathroom.

After doing my business and flushing, I grab my toothbrush and the toothpaste to brush my teeth after I wash my hands. A little over five minutes later, I walk out of my room to see a still sleeping Jade, this time she's cuddling with my pillow.

"Oh, she's gonna kill me." I say with a smirk, grabbing my PearPhone and taking some pics of her, laughing lightly when I see how tight she's hugging it to her body. "I'll get the coffee." I say out loud as I leave my room, laughing when I hear her grumble in agreement.

"Hey honey." Mom says when I get to the kitchen, my hair still wild from sleep since I hadn't brushed it yet. "Where's Jade?" She asks, grabbing a couple eggs from the fridge.

"Sleeping, in great need of coffee." I say, brushing some hair out of my face with my hand as I head towards the coffee maker. "Where's dad?" I ask as I start the coffee maker, grabbing a dark purple mug with a pair of scissors etched on it, a gift from dad when Jade started coming over on the weekends, and the sugar.

"The station called him. They said he's needed for some paper work on a case he finished, so he left to fill it out and turn it in." Mom says, cracking the eggs and mixing it in a bowl, preparing scrambled eggs.

"Did Trina check in yet?" I ask as I pour the coffee and add the sugar, then start to stir it.

"Yeah. She said she'll be back in a few hours." Mom says, distracted. "Did you know she has a boyfriend? And she stayed with him the last two nights?" She asks out of the blue, pouring some milk into the egg mix.

"Well, yeah. Kinda." I answer hesitantly as I stir Jade's coffee. "She doesn't know that I know she has a boyfriend though." I say, putting the spoon in the sink and slowly turn around.

"Do you know who it is?" Mom asks, pouring the eggs into the skillet.

"It's Beck. She and our friend Beck are dating." I say, staring at her.

"Will he hurt her?" She asks, grabbing the spatula and messing with the eggs to scramble them.

"No. Beck's a nice guy. He won't do anything to hurt her." I assure her.

"Good. If he gets her pregnant, which I know they've been trying because of how she was when I called her, I'll hurt him before your dad does." Mom says simply, grabbing some sliced cheese to add to the eggs.

"Understood. Jade and I will be down later." I tell her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "How did you know?" I ask her, stopping before I leave the kitchen.

"She smelled like sex when she stopped by last night, and I could hear her and him panting when I called her an hour ago, and I knew it's not from running." She says, flipping the eggs.

"Are you, okay, with that?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"She's able to make her own decisions, and as long as she doesn't get pregnant and Beck didn't force her, yes, I am." Mom answers, putting a slice of cheese on the eggs and letting the cheese melt as the eggs finish.

Not knowing what to say, I head up to hand Jade her coffee. When I walk into my room, I stop at the doorway when I see Jade standing there, nude, brushing her hair.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Jade says, turning so she's facing me fully.

"I already have like, twenty. All of which you sent me during school to tease me." I say, handing her the coffee, diverting my gaze.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to look at them, and I told you before I sent the pics that you shouldn't look at them in school." Jade says, sipping the coffee. "Much better." She says with a sigh. "So, your parents home?" She asks, stretching her pushing her chest out towards me, smirking as she purposely folds her arms under her chest, pushing them out.

"Mom is. Dad'll be home later." I say, clearing my throat and looking away. "So stop teasing me before I duct tape your boobs so they don't bounce." I say, walking by her and heading to my dresser and grabbing a brush.

"What's your mom up to?" Jade asks, keeping her smirk, as she finally starts to get dressed, putting her lace bra and panty set on, a black pair that barely covers her nipples and crotch.

"Making breakfast. Apparently, she knows about Trina and Beck, and is surprisingly okay with it. Of course, she did threaten to hurt Beck if he did anything to Trina." I say, brushing my hair and putting it in a ponytail.

"How'd she find out?" Jade asks, putting on a skirt and black spaghetti strap shirt.

"You look like a schoolgirl in a Goth porno." I say with a laugh, starting to do some light make up.

"You watch Goth porn?" Jade asks, showing interest.

"No, but your outfit looks like a porno schoolgirl, and you're Goth, so." I say, looking away.

"Does Tori Vega watch Goth porn?" Jade asks, stalking towards me, putting more than the usual sway to her hips.

"A few times, when we started dating." I admit quickly, standing up and walking past her. "Let's go, I'm sure breakfast is almost ready." I say, walking downstairs, hiding a blush.

"You can't tell me something like that and not expect me to be hungry for some Spanish?" Jade says, a smirk clear in her voice as she follows me.

"Hey girls." Mom says when we get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey mom." I say, walking up to her.

"Your daughter won't let me eat her." Jade says, walking behind me, knowing mom is surprisingly okay with her talking like that.

"JADE!" I call out, hitting her arm.

"Jade, no cannibalism in my house." Mom says as she puts some eggs, sausage, and some pancakes, something I didn't know she made, onto a plate. "I thought you had her whipped?" She asks me, staring at me as she makes another plate, this one with bacon, for Jade.

"You do not have me whipped." Jade says, sitting down at the table and starting her breakfast.

"Fine. Then no more sex for you while we're dating." I say smugly as I sit down beside her, starting my own breakfast.

"You can't do that." Jade says, coughing. "What about you?" She counters, drinking her coffee.

"I have toys. You don't. And if you cheat on me, I'll borrow dad's gun and shoot you." I say simply, smiling at my mom who smirks as she makes another plate for herself.

"Holly. Are you really gonna allow this?" Jade tries, staring at mom.

"This is between you two." Mom says, grabbing her breakfast and walking to the living room, turning the t.v. on and turning it to the news.

"You wouldn't really stop, would you?" Jade asks, staring at me as I casually eat my breakfast.

"Hey mom. Do you have any plans for after breakfast?" I ask instead of answering Jade.

"No. Just a lazy Sunday for me." Mom answers, smiling as she watches the news.

"Okay." I say, eating my breakfast. "Are you sure you want to try me, Jade? You forget, I did learn from you on how to mess with people."

"Fine. I'll play nice, and you continue to eat me out. You know my orgasms are weak my orgasms are by just my fingers anymore." Jade says, staring at me.

"Fine. But one more comment about our sex life or anything else, consider yourself cut off, unless you'd be willing to cheat." I say, letting one of my fears slip through at the end.

"I am no cheater. You know that. I will never cheat on anyone, especially you. You're too important to me for that." Jade tells me, sincerity in her voice.

"I know. Sorry. I can't help it sometimes." I tell her, poking around my breakfast.

"Do you honestly think I would cheat? On you, especially?" Jade asks me, her breakfast forgotten.

"I don't know. I'm still getting used to dating someone who won't use me. I still have my fears about it. I mean, Ryder used me for a grade, Steven used me for convenience when he was in L.A., and Danny used me to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Something I fear he did to Cat too." I say, telling her what no one else knew about Danny.

"Wait, he what?" She asks, staring at me.

"Yeah. I didn't even find out until after he and Cat broke up. He called me, asking me out again, asking for a second chance." I tell her, looking at the cooling breakfast.

"How did you find out he used you?" She asks, afraid to know.

"Cat. She told me why he broke up with her, apparently he had no problem telling her that he looked for her. He found out that we were friends and that we went to the same school. He only pretended about not knowing to mess with me." I admit, eyes closed now.

"He did that? To the both of you? Oh, I'm gonna castrate him with a rusty spoon." She says through gritted teeth.

"He's not worth it. Besides, he moved to Seattle shortly before we went on our 'date' for Sikowitz's play. When I found out, I told Carly Shay about him and sent him a picture. She made sure to tell Sam as well. I can't stop him, but at least I could stop him from using a girl I know." I say, sighing. "So, let's finish our breakfast. I want to watch 'The Hunger Games'." I tell her, eating my breakfast.

"Fine. But if I ever see him again, I'm gonna gut him with my scissors." She says, slowly eating her breakfast.

"And that's why I'm glad my daughter's dating you Jade." Mom says, walking into the kitchen, her plate empty.

**Sorry for this being a bit shorter than the last. I know this one wasn't as humorous as the last, but I felt the seriousness at the end would be a nice change for now.**

**Hopefully, though no promises, next chapter will be longer and will have more humor.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Relaxing After Breakfast

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves. There's gonna be one more chapter after this. I haven't decided if it's gonna be rated M or not yet.**

**This one takes place a little after the last ended. Tori and Jade's conversation is slightly M rated, because of how Jade in particular talks. Because of that, I didn't change the rating, I don't think talking about sexual activity is enough for a rating change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters.**

**No POV**

Shortly after finishing breakfast, Tori and Jade head back up to Tori's room to start the movie Tori chose, which Jade agrees with because she likes the movie and book series, and yeah, she'd have a crush on Jennifer Lawrence if she wasn't already with Tori.

As Tori puts the DVD in the disc drive, Jade lays on Tori's bed, staring at the half-Latina's ass. "So, your parents doing anything tonight?" Jade asks as Tori lays down beside Jade.

"Don't know. Why?" Tori asks, watching the previews.

"If so, want to have sex in Trina's bed?" Jade asks, eyes on the screen as she pulls Tori close to her side.

"I will not have sex in Trina's bed." Tori says, slapping Jade's stomach. "Sheesh, you're a horny girl." Tori says, smiling a bit as Jade pushes the menu button on the remote, skipping the previews.

"You're not complaining." Jade says, pushing play when the menu comes up. "Besides, I hid some of the toys in your dresser a few days ago. We haven't used any of them yet, and I want to get them well used by the end of the school year." She says, straddling Tori's lap, ignoring the movie.

"Get off my lap, or I'll tell Trina you offered to teach her be a better singer." Tori warns, pushing Jade to the side. "Move. My crush in on screen." She says, looking at Jennifer Lawrence.

"Excuse me. You're crush?" Jade asks, staring at Tori. "Oh, you better me messing with me, or Katniss won't be around to finish the '_Mockingjay_' movies." Jade says, glaring at the brunette archer on the screen.

"Is somebody jealous?" Tori asks in a seductive whisper, leaning so her breath caresses Jade's ear.

"Do that again, and your mom yells at me for having sex with you while she's in the house." Jade says, turning to face Tori. "Though, she might congratulate me. I mean, your lung capacity has improved greatly since we started spending the nights together." She says, moving to straddle Tori's lap.

"And risk my dad hearing?" Tori says, pushing Jade off her lap. "Just because he doesn't have to worry about me getting pregnant, doesn't mean he'll be okay with you having sex with his daughter."

"Damn. And risk you cutting me off, no way." Jade says, pulling Tori close to her again.

"I was right. I do have you whipped." Tori says, eyes on the screen.

"I am not whipped. I am simply well-trained when it comes to getting to fuck you." Jade says, closing her eyes for a moment. "I wasn't kidding about the toys. I have two different double-headed dildos, two vibrators, a butt plug, lube, anal beads, a penis shaped and colored dildo, and two different strap-ons. One of them has two dildos attached so I can fuck your ass and pussy and the same time." She says, opening her eyes.

"You are not fucking my ass." Tori says, a grossed out look on her face, as she turns away from the movie.

"You like when I fuck your ass. You actually came so hard you passed out Friday night, remember?" Jade asks, staring at Tori.

"I do not." Tori says, looking away with a blush.

"Oh, you so do. I distinctly remember you begging me to fuck your ass faster." Jade says, shifting so she's laying on her side. "And if you don't believe me, I recorded it on my phone." She says, proving her point by grabbing her phone and playing the audio file of Tori moaning and yelling for Jade to "fuck my ass faster", as quoted from Tori in the audio clip says.

"You recorded me?!" Tori yells, the movie completely forgotten.

"Just that one time. On audio anyway." Jade says, sitting up a bit more. "You can't get mad about the other time I recorded you, because you were the one who grabbed my phone and set to record video of us fucking a few weeks ago." She says, her right hand resting on Tori's stomach.

"It's not my fault. I was drunk." Tori says, looking away from Jade.

"You had a shot of whiskey. You were perfectly coherent and weren't stumbling or anything like 'drunk' people look." Jade says in a deadpan. "And you were the one who brought it up before the alcohol even came out." She says, straddling Tori for the third time that morning.

"Stop straddling me." Tori says, pushing Jade off her again. "Straddle me one more time while mom, dad, or anyone are around, and I tell everyone in school that you dressed up as Rainbow Dash from _'My Little Pony Equestria Girls'_ a few days ago. Hair and all. And yes, I have pictures." Tori warns, smiling deviously.

"You've been hanging around me too much." Jade says, dropping onto her back.

"Gee, I wonder why." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "It's not like we're dating or spend almost every weekend together and at least a few hours after school or anything." She says in a good imitation of Jade.

"You suck." Jade says, watching the movie again, laughing a bit at when Effie Trinket walks onto the stage for the Reaping.

"You weren't complaining Friday night. And why do you always laugh at Effie?" Tori asks, confused by the Goth's fascination with the odd women.

"She's entertaining. And I thought the version of her in the parody _'The Starving Games'_ was hilarious." Jade says, watching as Katniss volunteers as tribute for her sister. "Would you ever volunteer if something like this was real?" She asks in a serious tone.

"Cat. Trina." Tori notes, purposely leaving out Jade's name.

"Not me?" Jade asks, her hand over her heart in a dramatic display of being offended.

"You can handle yourself. Give you a pair of scissors, and the other twenty-three tributes are dead. Cat's too innocent, and Trina's martial art skills will only go far when everyone else has weaponry to choose from." Tori explains, looking at the screen.

"And what would you do?" Jade asks, placing her hand back on Tori's stomach, moving up and down her stomach and side.

"Cry. Plead. Flip my hair flirtatiously." Tori says, using one of the things Jade said Tori uses as a special skill back when Sikowitz got her a job as a stunt double on a film.

"You are really good at the flirtatious hair flip. Seriously, how else do you think I agreed to date you?" Jade says, kissing Tori's shoulder. "Man I wish your mom was gone and no one would be back for hours." She says, pulling away before Tori threatens to cut her off again.

"Whipped." Tori says with a smirk.

"Well trained." Jade counters, standing up. "I'll be back. I need coffee. Want something?" She asks, fixing her shirt from where it rode up while shifting on Tori's bed.

"Pink lemonade, Jadelyn. And make sure there are exactly three ice cubes in the glass." Tori says, pretending to be a British royal and Jade is her servant.

"Excuse me? Did you just order me?" Jade asks, staring at Tori with an odd mix of curiosity and confusement.

"Do this for me, and I'll let you play with my nipples for the rest of the movie." Tori counters, slowly sliding her hands under her shirt, stopping just before she touches her breasts.

"One glass of pink lemonade with three ice cubes, coming up." Jade says, opening the door and leaving, walking quickly.

"Like I said, whipped!" Tori calls out as Jade walks down the hallway.

"Well trained!" Jade yells up.

"Same thing, Jade!" Holly yells so Tori can hear.

"It is not the same." Jade tells Holly as she pours herself a cup of coffee and Tori a glass of pink lemonade, putting the three ice cubes in before she forgot.

"Trust me, Jade. They're the same. I know from personal experience with David." Holly says, standing up. "And Tori knows it. It's kind of a family secret with the Vega women to have our other halves under control." She says, refilling her coffee cup.

"What do you mean? You saying Trina has Beck whipped?" Jade asks, slightly upset that she could never get Beck to do what she wanted.

"After spending the weekend together, oh yeah. He's under her control. Don't worry though, at least with Tori, you won't be publicly humiliated." Holly says, adding the sugar and creamer to her coffee as Jade adds the sugar to hers.

"Then why did she threaten to show people at school the pictures she took of me a few days before the Halloween party?" Jade asks, handing Holly the spoon so she can stir her coffee.

"Well, it is your fault for letting her take pictures of you as a rainbow colored pony girl." Holly says with a laugh as she stirs her coffee.

"Think about what you just said, Holly. Please." Jade says, a little creeped out at the accusation of having sex with a horse.

"I didn't mean it that way, and you know it." Holly says, slapping Jade's forearm lightly. "Go have fun with Tori. But be warned, David'll be home an a couple hours, and Trina a little after. And, don't tell Tori, but David and I are taking Trina out to dinner for getting a role on that new movie being filmed in a few weeks." She says with a wink as she heads back to the couch.

"Good to know." Jade says with a smirk as she heads back upstairs.

"What took you so long?" Tori asks as Jade hands her the pink lemonade.

"I was talking to your mom. She said your dad and Trina will be home by the end of the movie." Jade says, leaving out what Holly said about the other three Vega's going out.

"Aw, guess you can't get laid. But, a promise is a promise." Tori says, leading forward and taking her shirt off, revealing her braless chest. "Well, I'll give you until Dad comes home, so, have fun." She says, laying back against her pillows, moaning a bit as Jade's pale hands start to fondle Tori's chest.

This is the end of this chapter. Leave a review letting me know if you think next chapter should be rated M or not.

**Hope this was humorous enough. See you next time.**

**I'll try to make the next chapter be longer, maybe as long as the first chapter. I can't guarantee anything though.**

**Does anyone know if Elizabeth Gillies is dating anyone? I saw some recent pics of her holding some guys hand. He looks too old for her, to anyone who's seen the pics. There's an Elizabeth Gillies fan page on facebook that shared the pics, I don't know if they actually are recent or if they were older, but she looks like she does in the behind the scenes pics of her new show, so I'm guessing they're recent.**

**Sorry, curiosity strikes me at random times.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. Jori 'Fun'day

**This is the final chapter, and it will be smutty. It takes place later in the day, a little before the rest of the Vegas leave for the evening.**

**Sorry for the poor play on words for the title. I couldn't think of anything else to describe Jade's plans. Sorry also for it not being as long as I'm sure some of you wanted it to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters.**

**No POV**

A little before five that evening, Tori and Jade are sitting in Tori's room, watching _'The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo'_, the original Swedish version, not the English one.

"I kinda want to kill that guy." Tori says with hints of disgust and anger in her voice while they watch Lisbeth's foster dad force her to give him a blowjob.

"You're not alone, trust me." Jade says, with an equal amount of anger and disgust as Tori. "Personally, the tattoo she gives him is nothing compared to what I would do to him." She says, pulling Tori to her side. "Why'd you want to watch this anyway?" She asks, eyes on the screen.

"I don't know. You said you liked this series, so I figured, why not." Tori answers, staring at the screen as Lisbeth tries to wash her mouth out after the forced oral.

"You know you don't have to watch a movie or t.v. series, or anything else really, just because I like it, right?" Jade asks, hiding a smirk when she hears faint footsteps walking down the hall outside Tori's closed door.

"Well, some of them are good. I can't believe I like the _'Call of Duty'_ games now." Tori notes, eyeing the PS3 Jade bought for her so they can play games without going to Jade's or Jade risk something happening to hers if she were to bring it over.

"Neither can I. You're pretty good at it too. You almost killed me last we played." Jade says, turning the volume up a bit when she hears the shower start, hoping Tori doesn't hear the shower running.

"Why'd you turn it up?" Tori asks, trying to grab the remote, but failing since she's keeping her eyes on the movie because of the subtitles and Jade holding the remote out of Tori's reach.

"You'll find out later." Jade says smugly, setting the remote on Tori's end table.

Shortly after the movie's over and Jade has Tori put in the second of the series, _'The Girl Who Played With Fire'_, Jade gets a text from Holly Vega saying that she, David, and Trina are on their way to the restaurant for Trina's celebratory dinner and that the doors are locked and they purposely chose a fancy restaurant that's a little over an hours drive.

"I have a better idea." Jade says, stopping the movie and ejecting it, after sending Holly an 'okay' back for the news.

"What?" Tori asks, watching as Jade stands up and takes the disc out of the Blu-ray player and puts it back in its case.

"You might like this one better." Jade says, taking a movie out of a hidden case she brought with her when she got to the Vega's house Friday before the dance.

"What is it?" Tori asks, settling into her bed, trusting Jade.

"Kind of a more modern version of that old alien mini-series you like." Jade says, 'accidentally' shutting the t.v. off as she makes her way back to Tori's bed.

"Steven Spielberg's _'Taken'_?" Tori asks, a wide smile on her face. "Why'd you turn the t.v. off?" She asks, noticing the blank screen.

"Yeah. Something like that." Jade says with a smirk. When she notices the indicator on the Blu-ray player looping the time like it usually does when a movie is on the menu, she pushes play and turns to face Tori. "Now, you have to promise me you won't freak out. This movie is definitely not what you usually watch." Jade warns, grabbing the remote for the t.v.

"Promise." Tori says quickly, not seeing Jade's smirk.

"Good." Jade says, turning the t.v. on and looking at Tori.

A few minutes later, Tori's eyes widen when the woman on screen starts to give the guy a blowjob. "A porno? You brought a porno?" Tori asks, turning to face Jade.

"What?" Jade asks, feigning confusement. "What's the problem?"

"My parents are still here and you're playing a porno?" Tori asks, glaring at Jade.

"Who said your parents and Trina are here?" Jade asks, sitting up and slowly pulling her shirt off, her bra long gone, she took it off when she went to use the restroom during 'The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo'.

"What are you talking about? And why are you braless?" Tori asks, eyes instantly shifting down to Jade's breasts.

"You mom told me earlier that she and your dad are taking Trina out to dinner to celebrate her getting that new role, and they're going to be gone for at least four hours. The drive, one way, is an hour, and you know how Trina is." Jade says, tossing her shirt to Tori's clothes basket. "And I took my bra off when I used your bathroom earlier, planning for this." She says seductively, standing up. "If you're not naked by the time I am, I'm cutting your clothes off." She warns, slowly undoing the button and zipper of her pants and slowly sliding them off her legs, bending over with a sexy smirk.

"Whoa." Tori says as Jade slides her jeans off, showing that she took her underwear off as well. Noting how Jade slows down a bit, and the serious look in the Goth's eyes, Tori quickly stands up and tosses her clothes off, throwing them by Jade's shirt.

"Good girl." Jade says when the last of Tori's clothes are off, letting her jeans drop before she kicks them towards the rest of the clothes. "Where'd you put my toys?" She asks, standing up as she pushes her breasts up and forward towards Tori.

"Closet." Tori says, staring at the pierced nipples of her girlfriend. "Behind the dresses." She says, licking her lips.

"Fetch them, and I'll let you use the strap-on first." Jade says with a sexy smirk, spreading her legs a bit.

Without a word, Tori almost jumps over her bed to grab Jade's toy filled bag, eager to be on top for once.

"I never understood why you always bring so many toys when we usually only use three or four." Tori mumbles as she jogs back into her room, the bag opened and her free hand fishing for the strap-on they use the most, not realizing Jade staring at her smaller chest.

"Options, my dear." Jade says, snatching the bag out of Tori's hand when the half-Latina grabs the strap-on. "What position do you want me in?" She asks, grabbing a butt plug and a tube of lube.

"On your back, legs spread. What's with the plug?" Tori asks, doing up the strap, pushing a bit of the double-headed dildo into her as she fastens the strap.

"Wow. Real original." Jade says sarcastically as she does what Tori says, putting some lube on the plug and massaging some around her anus. "And relax. You know I like anal." She says, pushing the tip of the butt plug into her, moaning a bit as it widens then closes around the dip at the end, keeping it in place. "Am I allowed to use my hands while you fuck me, Mistress?" Jade asks, spreading her legs wide, using her hands to hold her legs apart, purposely pushing her larger chest together for Tori's viewing pleasure.

"Only if you don't push me off." Tori says, standing between Jade's thighs and tapping Jade's lower lips and slow forming erect clit with the tip of the toy. "If you do, the pics go viral." She warns, again using the pictures of Jade dressed as Rainbow Dash against the Goth.

"You'll get two orgasms out of me before I try it." Jade says, moving her hands up to Tori's tits as Tori slowly starts to push the toy into the pale girl's pussy. "Damn, you picked the one with bumps." She moans when Tori bottoms out with a grunt.

"I know how much you love this one." Tori says, leaning down as Jade squeezes her dark nipples. "Damn, you're good at that." She says as Jade starts massaging her tits.

"A lot of practice, just like you're good at getting me to cum." Jade moans as Tori starts to thrust in and out at a slow pace. "Put your hands on my hips to control my thrusts. I want to feel my tits on yours." She moans out, the two inches in her from the double-headed toy starting to go deeper as she thrusts.

"Yes, ma'am." Jade says, slowly moving her hands to Tori's hips, pushing Tori into her with more force, both girls letting out a moan as the toy goes deeper into both girls.

As Tori continues to thrust, her pace increasing thanks to Jade's hands pushing and pulling her, both girls' moans got louder as their clits start to rub against the black harness, their nipples rubbing against each other, and the plug in Jade's ass starting to bump into Jade's anal walls from how she's laying.

"You're sure no one's home?" Tori asks with a grunt as she pulls out a bit, grabbing Jade's left leg and putting it on her right shoulder.

"I'm sure. Fuck me from behind." Jade says, pushing Tori off a bit and letting her leg drop back to the bed.

"My turn to be in control. You telling me how to fuck you gives you control." Tori says defiantly, putting both of Jade's legs on her shoulder and pushing forward a bit, causing Jade's ass to come off the bed a few inches and the toy to go deeper.

"God damn, that feels good." Jade says, her hands going back to Tori's hips, gripping them as Tori starts to thrust harder and faster into Jade. "Shit, it's hitting my g-spot." She moans out, squeezing Tori's hips as she nears her first orgasm.

"Cum for me Jade. Cum on the toy." Tori grunts out, pounding into Jade's tight pussy, one of her hands going to play with the spot just below where the butt plug is, making the plug bump into Jade's ass more with each thrust.

"FUCK!" Jade screams, jerking as some of her cum squirts from around the toy as Tori continues to thrust.

"I love when you squirt on the toys." Tori whispers as she thrusts, both hands on Jade's waist as she fucks her girlfriend.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jade repeats each time Tori's harness covered hips make contact with hers, her orgasm increasing thanks to the nubs on the toy.

"Let me know when you come again." Tori says, bending down more until her lips are beside Jade's ear, licking and nibbling the spot just under her ear.

"Fuck, I'm cumming." Jade says a minute of thrusting later, pushing Tori's hips. When the toy finally exits Jade, her fluids squirt out with force, hitting Tori's tits, stomach, the toy, and some splashing against her upper chest.

"That was fast." Tori says with a smirk, slowly pulling the butt plug out of Jade' ass.

"You know how close I cum when you fuck me non-stop." Jade says with a moan/groan when the plug exits her. "Why'd you take it out?" She asks with a small whine, trying and failing to glare at Tori.

"Because I like watching you cum while I'm fucking your ass." Tori says smugly as she pushes the toy into Jade's ass, grinning when Jade lets out a stretched out moan.

"I am so fucking you with the double later." Jade whispers with a moan as her legs drop from Tori's shoulders to wrap around the tanned waist, her hands going back to Tori's tits.

"If I let you." Tori moans, increasing her pace.

Sure enough, a woman of her word, Jade has Tori bent over her bed, the double strap-on hooked up as she thrusts in and out of the tanned girl's holes, Tori's hands keeping her up on the mattress as Jade's hands hold onto the tanned hips as the smaller of the two goes in and out of Tori's ass, the larger, thicker one fucking the half-Latina's pussy.

"I'm gonna cum." Tori moans out, her right hand going to play with her clit as Jade fucks her, both girls grunting and moaning with each thrust.

"Cum, baby. I love watching your face when you cum." Jade says, using one of her hands to twist Tori's head to the side so she can watch her favorite look on Tori's face, her silent orgasm face she always seems to have when Jade has her bent over.

"Fuck." Tori squeaks out, jerking as she cums. "Okay. I lied. I love when you fuck my ass." Tori admits, dropping when Jade pulls out.

"Told ya." Jade says, undoing the straps and letting it drop to the carpeted floor of Tori's room. "Now, on your back. I want to scissor you." She says, turning Tori around by the hips.

"Wow, even during sex, you have a scissor obsession." Tori moans, her lower lips sensitive after the pounding Jade always gives her.

"You've never complained." Jade says, pushing her clit and pussy lips against Tori's.

**Sorry for the ending. There won't be a sequel or any other chapters. To be honest, it's mainly due to me not knowing how to continue this, plus my other fics.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
